The use of campers and other recreational vehicles which are towed behind a pick-up truck or other light-duty vehicle have increased dramatically over the years. The number of families who abandon traditional tents in favor of large campers has driven trailer manufacturers to increase the size and features available. With increased features and increased size comes an increase in the weight of the trailer.
Existing towing trailers have safety issues in that the towing trailer increases the down force on the back-end of the towing vehicle and, consequently, raises the towing vehicle's front-end. This causes visibility, steering, and braking issues for the towing vehicle. This may also cause the towing trailer to be susceptible to tipping or roll-over.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a towed trailer that can connect to additional towed trailers, vehicles, and the like that includes safety features for traveling with the towed devices.